cephalobeakfandomcom-20200213-history
Formation of the Cephalobeak Seatoon
The sky was foggy, the details of the sky hidden behind it. Banana Nut Cream, and Pickle were all dressed in the attire required for the job that they were about to tackle, and were strolling to the kettle from which they received a distress signal. Agent 3 rushed passed them and turned around. “Why are you guys just taking your time? We have a mission to do!” 3 whined to them. It was a regular occurrence for him. He was always battle-ready with a happy trigger finger. He grabbed Pickle by the index finger and dragged him along, leaving Banana Nut Cream alone, forced to hurry his pace to rendevouz with his teammates. By the time Banana Nut Cream reached the kettle, 3 was grabbing Pickle by the tip of his mohawk with Pickle struggling to break free. As Banana Nut Cream approached the kennel, he heard loud noises emanating from it. He tried his best to shush Pickle and 3, but 3 refused to let go of Pickle’s hair. Banana Nut Cream got closer to the kettle trying to hear it, but accidently fell in. 3 quits pinning Pickle down and follows suit of Banana Nut Cream, in which he dived straight into the kettle from a superjump. Pickle just walked over to it and entered, grumbling “Stylish showoffs…” underneath his weed-scented breath. The three agents landed in a dogpile formation, causing great agony to Banana Nut Cream. 3 immediately flips off of Banana Nut Cream and pulls Pickle off his feet, rushing forward to the battle. As Banana Nut Cream recovers, he charges into the fray with them, all three of them yelling their battle cry. Their cries trailed off once they realized that the stage was empty. “There’s… Nobody here?” Agent 3 looked around cautiously as he pondered that, while Pickle and Banana Nut Cream stood idly, lost. “Hello?” 3 called into the empty Snapper Canal that they now stood in. 3 gestured for them to move forward, and they slowly stepped down the canal towards what is normally the opposing team’s base. Suddenly, 3 heard whispering, and halted the group in their tracks. “Hold here, I hear something.” The whispering was inaudible, but it was evident that it was some creature capable of speech emitting it. Agent 3 began to gesture to his group what they needed to do, but was quickly cut off by a charging group of five inklings and two octolings. “Fall back!” 3 shouted out, but Banana Nut Cream and Pickle stood frozen in place. He on his witts decided to stand and protect them, but the opposing group had also halted. After a moment of silence, Pickle let out a confused “Relish?” which was reciprocated by a “Pickle?” from one of the octolings that stood before them. Two inklings that seemed very young were both hugging the legs of another inkling with green tentacles, obviously showing fear. Another inkling stood on the sniper perch behind them and watched ominously, as though he was trying his damndest to be intimidating. Another inkling with a ponytail and sailor outfit idled with her hands in her pockets, demonstrating a sense of apathy for the situation at hand. Yet another long pause passed by, and the other octoling opposing them, who was dressed exactly like the octolings that the Squidbeak Splatoon regularly dealt with, demanded, “Well, what are we waiting for? You see them! Kill them!” Before the opposing group could make a move, however, “Relish” had cried out to wait. The octoling making the demands, who was assumed to be leader, expressed audible confusion for why Relish had randomly stopped their assault. “What? Why?” “He’s my friend, I know him.” Relish pointed straight at Pickle, her face growing a seductive smile as the rest of it grew redder. Everyone else was confused, as this was not territory that citizens were allowed in during a time like this. They tried to question Relish, but it was clear that Relish was lost in her own imagination. They all gave up on asking and instead proceeding to prosecute the Squidbeak about who they were and why they were here. The green-haired inkling tried to lighten the situation by getting to know the Squidbeak as friends, rather than as suspects like everyone else. The two young inklings, followed here everywhere she goes, and flinched at even a breeze of wind passing by their cheek. The leader was visibly disappointed, retiring back to the slope of the canal to sit down. The inkling keeping watch continued to remain like a gargoyle, not even moving an inch throughout the entire scene that had elapsed so far. Pickle struggled to introduce himself properly because he had recently finished his medicative marijuana to maintain his size, so Agent 3 did most of the talking for him. Banana Nut Cream went around and tried to make friends with everyone, just as the green-haired inkling had. Eventually, all was cleared up, and they decided to form the “Cephalobeak Seatoon,” the name being suggested by Pickle and universally accepted, for nobody else cared enough to dispute it. They managed to snap Relish out of her fantasies and gathered everyone in the new Cephalobeak Seatoon and brought them all to the Octo Canyon to discuss their game plan, but mishaps and mischief had occurred every time they visited it instead. Category:Stories